


幸存者50

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	幸存者50

50

 

 

 

 

Steve紧紧搂着Tony，把他压在车座上，大力挺动着腰身。他已经泄了两次，连呻吟的力气都没有，只能紧紧抱着Steve，哼哼着任凭那人折腾自己。可惜Steve连哼哼的权利都不给Tony，他双手抓住Tony的膝盖向上抬，把他的身子叠成一个不可思议的形状，同时压下身来，不时用黏腻的亲吻打断那人的声音，只让接吻的声音从两人的唇齿间泄露出来。Steve察觉到他微微颤抖的身子，于是稍稍慢下了动作，呢喃着问他：“累了？”

 

Tony眼角含泪，迷迷糊糊地抬头索吻。Steve立即回应了他，下身的速度又加快了。

 

“你今天——啊，很热情……”Tony的话被撞得支离破碎，眉头紧蹙，胸口泛着大片红色。这个姿势顶得他有点疼，Steve太长了，全部没入身体的时候，Tony总会被疼和爽拉扯着，让他不知道该推开这个人，还是应该夹紧了不让他出去。

 

Steve抓住他的手，与他十指相扣。“胡说……我哪天不热情。”

 

Steve在做爱的时候，是个不太安静的伴侣。他总会在前戏时絮絮叨叨说一些傻乎乎的情话，一点都不浪漫，甚至还有一点蠢。但是当他全心投入到这场私密的交流中时，就会一声不吭，甚至连呻吟和气声都没有，只一门心思地操Tony，把他俩都操爽了，Steve就会心满意足。Tony喜欢床上的Steve（当然，床下的Steve他也爱得死去活来），便任凭自己沉浸在那人制造出的旖旎当中，甚至可以容许那人说一些傻话。

 

所以Tony再次被Steve的顶弄弄得有些疼的时候，便满怀喜爱地抬起胳膊，搂住他的脖子，和他接吻。“爱你……”

 

Steve咬他的下唇，不甘示弱地说：“我更爱你。”

 

Tony几乎要笑了，如果不是Steve的阴茎正在自己身体里驰骋，他肯定就要笑出声了。“老天，这是个比赛吗？”

 

“那我肯定赢了。”Steve腰间的动作更快，在Tony的穴道中涨得更大，他快到了。“我肯定赢……啊，我，我——”

 

Tony温柔地摸着他的后背，贴着Steve的耳朵说：“射进来。”

 

那人就高潮了，粗喘着把脸埋在Tony的脖颈中，射了进去。他终于发出了一点性爱中应该有的声音（几声难以自持的嗯嗯啊啊），同时抓住了Tony的阴茎，却发现那人已经不太硬了。

 

“嗯？”Steve红着眼睛抬起头，下身还在一顶一顶的，“你不舒服吗？刚刚不是还硬着……”

 

Tony摇头，抱着Steve的脑袋亲他。“没有……只是我都射过两次了，饶了我吧。”他顿了顿，决定实话实说：“而且……你真的太大太长了，这个姿势我有点疼。”

 

Steve猛地直起身子，刚要说话，又被Tony拉了下来。“Shhhh，没有责怪你的意思，今天有点累，我保证你把我弄得很舒服，不骗你。”

 

Tony没能第三次高潮似乎影响了Steve的心情。他瘪着嘴巴趴下来，挺委屈地说：“下次你要是疼就告诉我……”

 

Tony揉着他的头发。“我不疼，只是有一点点。而且，老天啊，我已经高潮两次了，你非得要榨干我吗？”

 

Steve又挣扎着爬起来，寻找Tony的嘴唇。“我就要榨干你。”

 

两个人都傻笑起来，拥抱着吻在一起。Steve不舍得把阴茎抽出来，还一直贴着Tony的屁股不离开。车里的空气都是性爱的味道，Tony非常喜欢这个，他愿意把一切都给Steve。

 

他们黏糊糊地吻了一会儿，Tony就往Steve怀里缩了缩。“现在早晚都好冷，我想要盖被子了。”

 

Steve搂着他，从旁边扯过他们的衣服，乱七八糟地盖在两个人身上。“嗯，这几天就去找一找被子，我们得多准备一些，回纽约之后一定更冷。”

 

Tony仰头啃Steve的下巴。“大厦里有很多的，我们只要拿一些在路上够用就行。”

 

Steve笑了，低头蹭Tony的鼻子。“真想现在就已经回到了你的大厦，和你一起躺在被子里，还有安全又暖和的床。”

 

“现在它已经是 **我们的** 大厦了。”Tony模仿着Clint的语气，开玩笑说道，“我的就是你的，你的也是我的。”

 

Steve呻吟着靠过去，抱着Tony亲吻他。Tony敷衍地回应了几下，就抬起手指，轻轻划拉着Steve的胸口。“好啦……我得问你正事了。”

 

Steve眨眨眼睛，抽离了这个吻：“嗯？”

 

“你的朋友，那个Barnes，到底怎么回事呀。”Tony收起了刚刚的依赖感，假装不高兴地问道，“是不是你和他说了什么了？”

 

Steve立即有点紧张，问道：“你讨厌那头牛吗？”

 

Tony嘶了一声，捏着Steve的嘴巴：“别转移话题，我又没说牛。”

 

Steve的嘴巴蠕动了一下，Tony憋着笑松开手，躺到他怀里：“……你是不是又有事瞒着我。”

 

Steve讨好地碰碰Tony的手，见他没躲开，就握了上去。“我哪有瞒你啊，我什么都没瞒你。”

 

“那怎么Barnes的态度这么奇怪？”Tony斜了Steve一眼，“突然说要和我做朋友，接着又给大家带了礼物。天呐，你看见了吗？他甚至送了Nat一只猫崽！！”

 

Steve有点心虚地咳嗽了一声：“哦，那Bucky还送了你一头牛呢。”

 

“这就是问题所在。”Tony瞪着自己的未婚夫，有点气哼哼的。“我对所有无事献殷勤的人都很警惕。Barnes和Wilson为什么要抓一头牛送给我？毫无疑问，这肯定和你有关。”

 

Steve呃了一声，开始紧张地揉Tony的屁股。他总是这样，一开始紧张，就要摸Tony，不管是屁股还是大腿，反正得摸一个部分才行。

 

Tony很想翻白眼了。但是他只在心里叹口气，就抬起头温和地亲吻Steve的下巴和喉结，放软了语气哄他说：“……有什么话你直接和我说不就行了吗？我们俩还有什么话不能说的？”

 

Steve紧紧握着Tony的臀瓣，停了一下，才有点结巴地说：“……那你不能骂我。”

 

Tony心说你要是敢给我作，看我不骂死你。但是他却轻轻点了点头，说道：“那当然了。”

 

Steve再次亲亲他，便吞吞吐吐地和Tony说了Bucky的事情，包括一大堆废话（他们小时候一起长大的某些细节）和那个Rumlow。他讲得有些没重点，到了最后，才简单地说到了打算去救Rumlow的事情，所以Tony一听完，眉头就已经皱在一起了。

 

“……Emmm。”他模棱两可地哼了一声，趴在Steve怀里，大脑拼命转着圈，“所以，你是想帮助Barnes去找那个Rumlow？”

 

Steve点点头，带着一丝希望问Tony：“……你觉得能行吗？”

 

Tony心说当然他妈的不行，我脑子被黄瓜捅了吧才要去做这种傻事！但是他没吭声，只保持着沉默。

 

Steve见Tony不理自己，有点丧气地说：“我知道这个要求有点过分，毕竟我们都不认识那个Rumlow，对于你们来说，Bucky也只是陌生人。”

 

Tony讨厌听见Steve这样没精打采的语气，这人就是吃定了自己拿他没办法，所以总可以捏住他的软肋。Tony咬住舌头，不受控制地说道：“……嗯，但是当时我们同意帮助Thor去救Loki的时候，也不认识Thor啊。”

 

Steve一愣，随即睁大眼睛，欣喜地看向Tony。他眼中的光芒让人想要躲开，Tony推了他一把，改口说：“我没有别的意思……只是说了句实话。”

 

Steve开心地凑了过去，开始胡乱亲吻Tony。两个人缩在衣服下面互相咬着闹了一会儿，Tony粗喘着看Steve：“你……嗯，你真的想去找那个Rumlow吗？”

 

Steve点了点头，又小心翼翼地补充了一句：“——行吗？”

 

Tony摸着他的胸，咕哝道：“我要是说不行，你就不去了？”

 

Steve嬉笑着看他，又牵起Tony的手，放在嘴边，用力亲了亲。Tony把手指慢慢伸进了Steve的口中，轻佻地拨弄那人的舌尖。“Steve……你还记得当时，Thor要我们把肯沃斯借给他去救Loki的时候，我是怎么对你说的吗？”

 

Steve闭上眼睛，吮吸着Tony的指尖。“嗯？那个时候……”

 

他的睫毛动了动，微微偏过头，似乎在思考。Tony也不催他，只依偎在Steve怀里，用大拇指腹蹭着那人的嘴角。“Thor要借我们的车，我不给，他就掐住了我的脖子——”

 

Steve猛地想了起来，随即吐出了Tony的手指，回答说：“你说， **我听你的** 。”

 

Tony笑了，奖励般地揉揉他的头发。“嗯。是你把我们这些人聚集到一起的，所以在这一点上，我还和以前的选择一样。”

 

Steve摸着Tony无名指上的戒指：“……你听我的？”

 

Tony在他怀里扭了扭，把自己嘴角的笑意都藏了起来。“对啊。如果你要去救人，我不会阻止，只会跟你一起去。”

 

Steve笑了，抱紧Tony说：“……Tony，谢谢你。”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，狡黠地说：“嗯，谁让我爱你呢？”

 

“那我更爱你。”

 

“别比了，我宣布比赛结束。”

 

“那我宣布，我赢了，因为我更爱你。”

 

Tony抬手搂住了他的未婚夫，以吻封缄。“……幼稚。”

 

 

 

 

第二天一大早，Tony穿好衣服走出车子的时候，看见Bucky送给Natasha的那只猫崽正趴在地上，同时用爪子打Lucky的鼻子。大狗被它弄得很紧张，大脑袋伏在地上，见猫崽一爪子拍过来，立马发出惊吓的叫声，夹着尾巴往一边逃开，又不肯走远，只警惕地看着这个小家伙。

 

Tony揉着眼睛打了个哈欠：“Nat？你家猫出来欺负人了！”

 

他咂咂嘴，奇怪Clint怎么不出来护着了。那边猫崽又给了Lucky一下，大狗打了个喷嚏跑走，结果又转回来，对着小猫汪汪叫。

 

Tony叹口气，走过去一把捞起猫崽，一边胡撸胡撸Lucky的毛。“别叫啦，这么一点小东西都会把你吓着，没出息。”

 

Lucky见Tony抱着猫崽，立即凑过来，鼻翼一扇一扇的，想要闻闻那个小家伙。猫崽在Tony怀里挣扎着，发出撕心裂肺的叫声，不过音量倒不大，就是听着闹心。他抓抓头发，抱着这个小东西四处逛了逛，接着看见Natasha从奔驰车上跑了下来，手里端着一个碗。

 

她看起来有些气急败坏，而紧接着后面的Sam也跟了下来：“这个麦片你加太多水了，它能吃饱吗？”

 

Natasha回头瞪他：“这是谁的错！谁把一只猫崽子扔给我养！！”

 

Sam摊开手，有点不服气地说：“Hey！你怎么这么奇怪，据我所知，没有女孩儿能忍受猫崽子，她们都会发出那种嘤嘤嘤的尖叫声，我以为你也会！”

 

“我正在发出嘤嘤嘤的尖叫声！！”Natasha怒气冲冲地跑到了Tony身边，虽然看起来很凶，但是动作却很轻柔地抱过了那个小家伙。“难道你没听出来吗？我正在发愁怎么照顾这个小崽子，因为它需要一个奶瓶，还得要奶粉，以后还需要准备猫粮——”

 

Tony咳嗽了一声，打断了Natasha的抱怨：“呃，Nat？其实你不用太过紧张，反正Clint也是要准备狗粮的，到时候一起拿了就行。”

 

Natasha撅着嘴巴，用手指沾了麦片汤，抹在猫崽的嘴唇上。小猫立即舔着喝了，似乎饿得够呛。

 

“慢点，慢点。”Natasha抱着它，又喂了它一些，“等我给你找个奶瓶子来，你会平安长大的。”

 

Sam看上去松了一口气。他咧开嘴巴，挺开心地说：“哦，所以你还算是喜欢它，对吧？”

 

Natasha乜了他一眼。“总不能扔了。”

 

Tony轻声笑着，岔开话题：“哎呀，今天有烤牛肉吃！Thor哪去了，他有没有好好扒皮啊？”

 

Natasha朝一边扬了扬下巴：“在那边弄呢。Steve和Barnes都去帮忙了，我们得速战速决，扒皮会有味道，所以弄完了就得快点转移。”

 

Tony已经抑制不住要流口水了。他敛着情绪点点头，对他们说：“那我去叫Peter他们起床，收拾一下，等扒完皮了，我们就出发。”

 

Natasha抱着猫崽嗯了一声，又转头责怪地看着Sam：“你怎么还不去帮忙？？”

 

Sam有点无奈：“我也想去啊，但是Bucky让我确定你喜欢这个礼物。”

 

Natasha打量了他一下，最后扔下一句：“……我会努力喜欢的。”

 

Sam气结：“……你可真不好哄！”

 

Natasha对他挤了挤鼻子，总算是露出了一丝笑容。“因为我很聪明，不会轻易就被你们收买。行了，现在你还在考核期，快点去帮忙吧，这里不需要你了。”

 

然后她转过身，贴着Tony低声说：“我要抗议了，为什么对这俩人就不能用我那招？？”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，不明所以地问道：“你那招？哪招？”

 

Natasha谴责地看着他：“……当时你们不准我上厕所，记得吗？我不告诉你名字，你们就不准我上厕所。”

 

Tony想起来了，立即露出一个坏笑，纠正说：“这可不是我干的，是Steve。而且因为你是女生，这个办法才管用，我们男的才不会介意尿在裤子里呢。”

 

Natasha憋了一下，最后说：“……你们真恶心。”

 

Tony耸了耸肩。“谁说不是呢。好啦，快点准备一下，今天好多事呢。”

 

Natasha一边喂猫崽，一边问：“什么？昨天已经耽误一天了，接下来难道不应该一路往纽约狂奔了吗？”

 

Tony眯起眼睛，看着远处还没有完全亮起来的天空。“还有很多准备工作没做好啊。等一下Steve会告诉大家最近三天的计划，去纽约可得准备很多东西，我可不想毫无准备就上路。”

 

Natasha有点惊讶：“——哦，这可不像是你说出来的话。被你的未婚夫传染了？”

 

Tony笑着看了她一眼，有些得意地往前走去。“才不是，因为昨晚我赢了。”

 

Natasha在他身后喊道：“赢了？什么赢了？”

 

Tony背着手回头对她笑：“不告诉你，是我们俩的小秘密！！”

 

Natasha翻了个白眼，摇摇头，就抱着猫崽去叫Bruce他们起床了。

 

 

 

 

“准备好了吗？”Steve在耳机中问Bucky和Sam，“我们已经就位了，我喊三二一，你俩就行动。”

 

两个人答应了一声，接着听见Steve轻声倒数：“三——二——一， **GO** ！”

 

Sam迅速向室内的左侧扔出了两个报警器。两个小东西一撞击地面，便发出了尖利的叫声，紧接着有三只丧尸突然从藏身之处咆哮着暴起，直奔过去。Bucky和Sam端着改造后的重型机枪站起身来，不疾不徐地走了进去，开始扫射。Steve问道：“清理干净之后就给我们发信号，注意安全。”

 

Bucky懒洋洋地回答道：“知道了，你们都在原地准备好，马上就要结束了。”

 

那三只丧尸很快就被打成了筛子，连一点反抗都没有，就像一摊烂肉似的，盖在了报警器上。他们俩嚼着口香糖，开始从第一排货架搜起，把潜在威胁都收拾掉。

 

Steve特意选了一家小镇的超市，他有经验，知道这种地方的丧尸不太多，Bucky和Sam两个人完全应付得来。他们俩需要一些成绩来赢得众人的好感，那么什么会比抢超市时打头阵更令人敬佩呢？Steve知道自己这个小心思可逃不过Tony的眼睛，但是他的未婚夫——善解人意、聪明可爱而且完美无比的未婚夫，对此却只是笑了笑。

 

“好啊，就让他们打头阵吧，然后我们进去把被子拿出来就行。”

 

看看，Tony甚至都懒得揭穿他。眼下Steve正和Tony等在北侧的玻璃窗上，只等Bucky发出信号，他们就可以冲进去了。

 

Tony倚着Steve，拿出瓶子喝了一口水，又嘴对嘴喂了Steve一口，远处的Thor和Loki故意发出了干呕声，Tony马上扬起眉，对他们说：“哦，别嫉妒了。”

 

他又喂了Steve一口，还发出那种细细的哼唧声。Steve都喝了，喝完觉得更渴：“……你不应该这样喂我。”

 

Tony回敬他：“我想怎么喂就怎么喂。”

 

那边Thor也靠过去假装要吻Loki，而那个小混蛋居然没躲开。Tony嘶了一声，忽闪着眼睛看Steve，但那人还没等说话，超市忽然传来了连续的几声枪响。他们几个人赶紧趴在窗上往里看，但是有货架挡着，什么都看不到。Clint的声音从耳机中传过来：“Hello？你们俩还活着吗？”

 

他和Natasha在另一端等着，Tony都能看见他们俩露出来的头发和额头。过了几秒之后，Sam说：“好了，都清理干净啦，你们进来吧！”

 

Steve松了一口气，拉着Tony的手站起来，对耳机说道：“Wade，Bruce，听见了吗？等我们把门炸开，你们就倒车进来。”

 

Wade怪叫一声，表示听见了，Peter的声音也传了过来：“你不要发出这么奇怪的声音！”

 

Bruce在那边也笑着答应了。Steve就对Thor做了个手势，他们把自制的爆炸装置钉进墙中，接着迅速后退到安全距离，Steve对着耳机说：“墙边炸药已经放好，你们都躲起来了吗？”

 

Bucky低沉的声音响起：“好了。”

 

Tony就按下了按钮。只听两声震耳欲聋的巨响，超市大门两边的墙壁瞬间便爆出了浓烟，一行人等了一会儿，便隐约看见那长长的墙都倒塌了。

 

Steve立即说道：“Wade，Bruce，倒车！”

 

那俩人迅速踩死了油门，从不远处倒着开过来，一屁股冲进了超市中。Natasha和Clint在另一边也打碎了玻璃钻进来，他们打开了车子的后备箱，Thor和Loki跑去准备另外两辆车。

 

“找被子！能拿多少就拿多少！我要所有的被子！”Steve拍着手，大声说道，“车装满了就开走，往公交车上运！Thor和Loki补位，我要每个人都动起来，把所有能拿的东西都拿上！”

 

Tony已经冲进去，帮助Clint他们往车子里搬被子了。Bucky和Sam去了库房，往外拖存货，Steve也进去帮忙。很快这两辆车就装满了（车里放不下太多床被子），于是Bruce和Wade开车离开，往公交车上卸货，Thor和Loki迅速把车倒了进来，打开后备箱，继续往里装。

 

Natasha推着购物车，寻找着她想要的东西。她拿了几个奶瓶，又扫荡了一大堆化妆品和奶粉，顺便给Lucky和猫崽拿了口粮。很快Thor的车也装满了，于是他开着车先离开，正好Wade过来填补他的空缺。

 

几个人速战速决，用了不到一个小时，就搬走了所有他们需要的东西，然后大家跑上了各自的车，扬长而去。他们一共拿了差不多20床被子，多出来的还可以当垫子用，够了。

 

Tony欢呼了一声：“今晚有被子可以盖了！！”

 

Steve笑着看了他一眼，接着到了一眼手表，问道：“伙计们，不如趁着这个劲头，让我们一口气开会纽约吧？同意吗？”

 

Clint立即说：“同意！！”Bucky和Sam没说话。Peter不知道在和Wade做什么，两个人关掉了无线电，所以一点声音都没有。Steve看了一眼后视镜，见Peter正红着脸，揪Wade的耳朵。

 

Steve清了清嗓子，又问：“同意吗？”

 

Thor的声音突然传了过来，有点沙哑：“啊？你刚刚说什么了？”

 

Tony尖笑不止，对Steve暗示性地舔着嘴唇。他掐了一下Tony的肚子，叹了口气说：“你们真是不配合。——那我就直说了，从现在开始，除了打猎和必要的休息之外，我们都不能再闲逛了。”

 

“那如果哥想尿尿怎么办呢？”Wade突然问道，“或者想拉粑粑？总不能就在车上解决吧。”

 

“我可以给你准备个试管，你用那个。”Tony躺在座椅上，懒洋洋地说道，“毛细试管还挺容易搞到的，我们可以去抢个实验室。”

 

Wade尖叫起来：“毛细试管是他妈的什么玩意？”

 

Steve不得不打断了他们之间的争吵，息事宁人地说道：“OK，这个问题你们俩可以私下讨论。现在我们就一直往东边开，纽约就在那里， **祝我们好运** 。”

 

所有人都重复了一次这句话，Steve就关掉了耳机。接着他转向了Tony，对他说：“Tony……我需要你去和Bruce谈谈。”

 

Tony正在玩之前抢来的手机（把它拆开又拼回去），听见Steve这么说，有点茫然地抬起头来：“啊？谈什么？”

 

Steve轻轻打了一下方向盘。“问Hulk。这几天我们的事情太多了，所以我一直没空出时间来思考。在Bruce身上发生了这么不可思议的事情，你们为什么都没有感到惊讶呢？”

 

Tony放下了拆得七零八落的手机，想了一下，靠过来说：“……哦，你是说Bruce被你的朋友弄翻车的那件事？”

 

Steve严肃地点了点头。“是的。那个时候Bruce的情况我们都看到了，他的脊椎应该是断了，而且没有生命体征——”

 

“但是我们又不能确定他死了！”Tony急急忙忙打断他，“你不要说得这么吓人，Bruce可能只是卡住了而已。”

 

Steve抿起嘴巴，抓住了Tony的手。“……你知道我要说什么。”

 

Tony撅起嘴巴，默默地抠了一会儿衣角，才低声说：“……我本来都故意把这件事忘了。”

 

Steve摇摇头，说道：“别忘，你得去找Bruce，好好问清楚。Hulk到底什么时候会出来？还有Bruce的伤是可以通过Hulk治愈吗？如果我们假设Hulk是在特定条件下才会出现，那是什么样的条件？必须要Bruce濒死，才能把他引出来吗？”

 

Tony再次靠近了Steve，小声问他：“……为什么要研究得这么清楚啊。”

 

“因为现在我们一点差错都不能有。”Steve耐心地对他说，“错一步，就有可能失去Bruce，甚至是我们全部。所以我需要每件事都清清楚楚，保证一切意外都在我们能掌控的范围之内。”

 

Tony眨眨眼睛，又问他：“那我和Bruce讨论，可能也没有结果啊？大概连他自己都不知道到底是怎么回事。”

 

Steve皱起眉，慢吞吞地说：“嗯……其实我觉得，Bruce应该是知道的。”

 

Tony惊讶地看着他：“为什么这么说？”

 

“因为Bruce在回避这个问题。”Steve摸摸他的脸，见到Tony这个表情，忍不住笑了。“你啊……没发现Bruce这两天都尽量避免和我们长时间接触吗？而且也完全不会主动说起Hulk了。但是在这之前，他一个人很不安的时候，总是经常念叨这个大家伙，现在却完全没有了。”

 

Tony半张着嘴巴，认真想了想：“……对啊，我怎么没发现。”

 

Steve搔搔他的下巴。“所以找时间去和Bruce谈谈？温和一点，从别的话题入手，不要吓到他了。”

 

Tony在座位上滚了一下，扑到了Steve身上。“我知道了，不用你叮嘱，我又不是小孩子了！”

 

Steve凑过去亲了亲他，小声表扬说：“Good boy。”

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
